1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to fuel systems. More particularly the present invention pertains to devices for breaking down liquid fuels into mist-like particles. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to devices for rendering liquid fuels mist-like and which are particularly adapted for use in internal combustion engines.
2. Prior Art
The use of the grids, screens and the like in fuel systems for internal combustion engines has been taught heretofore. See, inter alia, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,747,581; 2,546,515 and 2,614,037. These patents teach the deployment of such grids for atomizing or vaporizing liquid fuel charges issuing from carburetors in fuel systems for internal combustion engines. These prior art references acknowledge the more efficient fuel burning attendant a mist-like charge as opposed to a liquid fuel. However, these references fail to recognize the fact that less fuel is required when igniting a mist within the combustion chamber then when a liquid fuel is employed, and they, therefore, do not provide for withdrawal of excess fuel.
Prior art devices which teach fuel recirculation to not relate to recirculation of vaporized fuel, but only unvaporized fuel. See, inter alia, U.S. Pat. No. 2,041,435. Other prior art teachings dispose the recirculation systems directly in the intake manifold. See U.S. Pat. No. 1,873,082.
Other prior art which is pertinent to the instant discussion includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,123,508; 2,560,220 and 2,659,667.
With respect to the prior art it is to be appreciated that they summarily fail to consider present day Environmental Protection Agency regulations governing the quantity and quality of exhaust emissions and the like. Such requirements inherently inhibit the efficiency of internal combustion engines by necessitating the installation of various accouterments to such engines, thereby resulting in a drastic increase in fuel consumption and the like.
The present invention, on the other hand, is completely amenable to present day technology and equipment and overcomes the necessity of increased fuel consumption while being able to meet present day emission standards.